undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry
Jerry is a monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. Jerry is unique in that he has no attack of his own, but instead causes other monsters' attacks to last 2 seconds longer than normal. Profile Appearance Jerry appears to be an organic Jellyfish monster. He has three dull-thick spikes, some black spots, very long narrow arms, four legs, two eyes on his widest portion of his body, and swollen lips. Personality Jerry's traits are similar to the stereotype "That Guy." Examples include profuse arrogance, disrespect, informal language, poor hygiene (licking his hands and sneezing without wiping) and ungratefulness. In Battle Appears With * Snowdrake * Ice Cap * Chilldrake Strategy * Ditching Jerry will cause it to disappear, but it will return after two or three turns. Sparing all other monsters while Jerry is ditched will end the fight. * Jerry can immediately be spared if the protagonist's LV is eight. * When Jerry appears with Snowdrake and the protagonist makes a joke, Jerry can be spared. * Jerry is surprisingly hard to kill, and it will take around 9 hits to kill with weapons obtainable before or in Snowdin. However, one can spare Jerry on a Genocide Route without aborting the route. Quotes * Man, you guys SUCK at this. * Man, the wifi sucks here. * SHH, guys! I'm THINKING! * Get your own, twerp. * Why are we doing this? What a fail. * Guys, it's COLD. Does ANYONE care? * KA-Sigh. * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? * Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck! * Hahaha! Where do you get your ideas!?! while Snowdrake is present * Well, can YOU give me a ride home? 'Alone' * Awkwarrrd. Alone * So, like, what are you even doing? '' 'Alone' * ''Huh? Did they ditch me? Some friends... Alone Flavor Text * Everyone knows Jerry. Makes attacks 2 seconds longer. 'Check' * Jerry. Encounter * Jerry clings to you! alone * (Monsters) confront you, sighing. Jerry. Encounter * Jerry came, too. Encounter * Jerry eats powdery food and licks its hands loudly. 'Neutral' * Jerry lets out a yawn. 'Neutral' * Jerry tells everyone it has to go to the bathroom. 'Neutral' * Jerry sneezes without covering its nose. 'Neutral' * Smells like....... Jerry. 'Neutral' * You and the other monsters ditch Jerry when it looks away! Ditch * You and the other monsters celebrate Jerry's Disappearance. 'Ditching' * Return of Jerry. it reappears during a fight * Jerry is wounded. HP Trivia * Jerry's name is the diminutive form of the names Gerald, Gerard, Geraldine, Jeremy, Jeremiah and Jerome. The name "Jerry" is used for both genders, although more commonly for males. ** When attempting to name the Fallen Child "Jerry", the response is "Jerry.", allowing you to pick his name. * Jerry was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of [http://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse]. She also designed Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, and helped design Gyftrot. * Jerry does not show up in the credits at the end of the Pacifist Route. * Toby has said on Twitter that he thinks all monsters in the game are good, except Jerry.Toby Fox tobyfox (6 October 2015). "OK, Jerry is an exception" Retrieved 8 December 2015. * Jerry's in-game function is that of a support member (e.g. Bard, Dancer), as its role is to bolster the offensive capabilities of other monsters. ** Ironically, while support members are usually considered welcome additions to the party in most RPGs, other monsters are shown to dislike Jerry's presence. References ru:Джерри es:Jerry Category:Enemies Category:Snowdin Category:Waterfall